


Geometry

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e07 Angel, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was square.</p></blockquote>





	Geometry

He had saved her life, kissed her like she'd never been kissed and now she was outside The Bronze, trying to make sense of it all when she heard Willow.

"Angel said we should just walk away from this…thing," she said softly

Willow looked sadly at her best friend. "Round peg, square hole." Off of Buffy's confused look, she elaborated. "Vampire, slayer. He's right, you're part of two different worlds so the smart thing is to stop before you get hurt."

The problem was her heart thought they fit together perfectly. She was no longer interested in square pegs.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was square.


End file.
